warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Synoid Simulor
| elemental damage =175.0-225.0 (on merge) | crit chance =10.0 | crit damage =2.0 | stat proc =10.0 | aoe elemental damage type = | aoe elemental damage =50.0/sec [citation needed] | aoe crit chance =0.0 | secondary elemental damage type = | secondary elemental damage =50.0 | conclave =30 | augment =Entropy | polarities = | introduced = | notes = }} The Synoid Simulor is a custom-version of the Simulor available only from Cephalon Suda, which launches orbs of gravitational force. These orbs can be manipulated to produce either explosions or implosions. Featuring improved stats, the Synoid Simulor also features innate Entropy effect. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Innate damage – effective against shields. **Stacking orbs deals per stack damage of 175 , increasing to 225 as additional stacks are added. ***Each time an orb is combined it staggers enemies away from the blast zone and deals AoE damage to them. *Orbs can be manually detonated to inflict an AoE proc. *Has a large merge-damage radius of around 11m, the highest base radius of any explosive weapon in the game. *Primary or secondary fire explosions will not damage user. *Ammo efficient. *Has a , , and polarity slot. *Has innate Entropy. Disadvantages: *Relatively short travel range of around 12m. *Relatively small detonation radius of around 5m. * deals 50% less damage to Alloy Armor. **It's proc is also only effective versus shields, so once shields are gone the base magnetic damage falls off in damage compared to other damage types. *Direct impacts with the orbs with enemies do not deal any damage, they must be combined at least once to deal any damage. *Currently incompatible with Firestorm and Terminal Velocity. It is unknown whether this is an oversight. Comparisons: * Compared to the Simulor: ** Faster Projectile Speed; Further effective range. ** Higher initial stack damage (175.0 vs. 170.0) ** Lower maximum stack damage (225.0 vs. 230.0) ** Larger explosion radius. ** Lower vortex threshold (4 merges vs. 5 merges). ** Faster reload speed (2.0s vs. 3.0s). ** Faster fire rate (2.67/sec vs. 2.0/sec). ** Larger magazine size (15 rounds vs. 10 rounds). ** Additional polarity. ** Innate Entropy. Acquisition *The Synoid Simulor can be acquired by reaching the Rank of Genius with Cephalon Suda, and spending to purchase. As with all Syndicate Weapons, the Synoid Simulor cannot be chosen as the free offering upon ranking up to Genius rank. *Syndicate weapons can also be acquired via Trading, but only for unranked copies without Forma and Orokin Catalyst installed. Notes *The Synoid Simulor fires small orbs of energy that will harmlessly bounce off enemies, allies, and environmental objects before floating to a stop mid-air. These floating orbs can be fired at each other, causing them to merge into a single larger orb. Each orb has a short pull radius that will attract any passing orbs to facilitate growth. **The act of merging orbs will cause them to explosively deal damage with a large chance to proc, as well as staggering enemies away from the blast zone. **Each added stack will also increase the orb's pull radius, allowing the larger orbs to pull other orbs from farther away. **Stacking will increase the damage dealt by the recipient orb, both when merging with another orb and when manually detonated. The minimum base damage starts at 175 on the first stack, and maxes out at 225 after 4 stacks. (This currently does not seem to be working, however. Merging will deal 175 base damage no matter how many stacks there are. This is most likely a bug.) **Without obstructions, the orbs will travel relatively short distance before floating. **Energy orb travel distance is affected by abilities that influence projectile speed, such as Zephyr's Jet Stream augment. Faster projectile speed will result in a longer travel distance before stopping. *Stacking 4 orbs together will create a gravitational singularity that will deal damage-over-time to enemies that pass through it. The singularity will also pull any pickups and corpses toward it. **The singularity will block any enemy fire that crosses through its center. However, this has no effect on its damage or duration. **The damage-over-time ticks do not seem to be capable of producing Status effects. *Pressing the secondary fire button (default ) will detonate any active orbs, causing them explode and inflict a guaranteed status to enemies in range. Any orbs that expire will also explode in similar fashion. **The status is unaffected by any other elements added to the weapon. *Each orb will float in mid-air for 8''' seconds. Stacking orbs will reset the timer on the recipient orb, thus a orb or singularity can be kept active as long as orbs are fed into them. Orbs will only disappear if their timer expires, or if they are manually detonated using secondary fire. *Split Chamber will create duplicate orbs, however due to the Synoid Simulor's perfect accuracy the second orb will be merged with the original orb. This does not create an instant explosion on firing, however. **It will also cause the vortexes to suddenly change position for no reason, making it more difficult to keep a vortex in a certain spot. **Oddly, Split Chamber will also cause the base damage of each merge to increase from '''175 to 200. The base damage will stay this way no matter how many stacks the orb has, as is the case without Split Chamber (see above). The inability for subsequent stacks to increase the base damage to the listed 225 is most likely a bug. *Punch Through mods will make the orbs penetrate through enemies and objects within their listed depth. If the object is thicker than the punch through's depth, the orbs will simply bounce off the object on contact. *Oddly, the Synoid Simulor's projectiles will detonate on impact with an Infested Tumor or Grineer Blunt. *Oddly, AoE damage over time from Synoid Simulor's vortex damages enemies that are in a different plane of existence. This is most likely a bug. Tips *Increasing projectile travel distance using Jet Stream can be used to shoot orbs further out, allowing singularities to be set up at longer distances. This may not always be desirable however, as it causes singularities to become increasingly less controllable, potentially overshooting their intended targets or bouncing out of reach. Depending on how the Synoid Simulor is intended to be used, consider using Overextended to adjust Jet Stream's projectile speed bonus to a manageable level. *Combining projectiles have a larger blast radius and deal significantly more damage than detonating orbs, making orb combination a primary source of damage. *Detonating orbs manually can be used for crowd control, as their guaranteed status can stun enemies even if they don't deal enough damage to kill them. *When used in tandem with Hall of Mirrors, projectiles fired by holograms can combine with each other and the original projectile from Mirage. When the ability is fully ranked, five projectiles are fired at once and, provided that they do not bounce off of obstacles, they will often immediately combine to form a singularity and deal the merge damage several times. **Attempting to create a second singularity this way usually results in the destruction of the first. **Any projectiles that were fired by a hologram will explode when the hologram expires. *Orbs will immediately explode when impacting the following surfaces, allowing instant high damage to enemies: **Blunt, Bulwark. Trivia *Being a weapon created by Cephalons, the Synoid Simulor has a similar design aesthetic to the Gammacor, with both being research devices that also double as weapons. *The Synoid version replaces the holographic orb formed in its center with the Cephalon Suda emblem. * The word 'Synoid' is likely a corruption of the word 'synod', which is an assembly of the clergy under a church, a reference to the word 'synapse', a biological term defining the gap between two neurons, or a shortening of 'sinusoid', an important concept in mathematics and science referring to a shape like a sine-wave. Bugs *Terminal Velocity and Firestorm currently cannot be equipped on the Synoid Simulor. 1 2 *Orbs generated by Hall of Mirrors' doppelgangers will not merge with the orb fired by Mirage. *Merging orbs together will deal an explosion with 175 base damage (200 base damage with Split Chamber), but this damage will not increase with subsequent stacks. As a result, achieving the listed 225 base damage appears to be impossible.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=etRXVoqam9s Media Lets Max (Warframe) E84 - Synoid Simulor Warframe Syndicates Synoid Simulor, The Balls are Back! - 4 Forma thequickdraw SYNOID SIMULOR - Portable Vauban 3 forma - Update 17.11 Warframe See Also *Simulor, the regular variant acquired from Cephalon Simaris. *Synoid Gammacor, another weapon associated with Cephalon Suda. Category:Cephalon Category:Updateme Category:Update 17 Category:Primary Weapons Category:Magnetic Damage Category:Syndicate Offerings Category:Electricity Damage Category:Launchers Category:Weapons